


Giran, children!

by Hiromachi



Series: LL!SS!! Adult AU [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, G I R A N, Gamers, Gaming, Yuriiii, adult au, datenshi yohane, everyone is a parent, hanamaru and yoshiko's children are GAMERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiromachi/pseuds/Hiromachi
Summary: Late at night, Yoshiko and Hanamaru’s children planned to play online with their friends, but the thing is, they seem to be awake at the same hour.





	Giran, children!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sins of the Mother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959489) by [Varewulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf). 

> So, I got inspired by a fic where Yoshiko and Hanamaru had a kid! (then I just changed some stuff and expanded the whole thing) 
> 
> More details will be mentioned at the end of the story! This is also my first LL fic! Please enjoy~!

It’s 1 AM in the morning, two girls in their 1st year of highschool, shuffling out of their beds to go have some fun in their gaming room that they made a summer ago. 

Little did they know their parents were also awake at this hour. 

“Zuramarruuu…” Yoshiko whined, “It’s already past 12...are we done watching the movies yet?”

“We’re almost near the end! Stay strong zura!” Hanamaru smiled as she ‘ganba-rubyd’ Yoshiko into finishing the Lord of the Rings trilogy series.  


“Crap!” They whispered to themselves, thinking of a way to _ possibly _ get past them, and sneak into the gaming room. 

“How will we get past them, zura?”  
“I know the perfect plan! We...uhm..” Kaho thought to herself if she has thought of it too quickly. 

“What if we just pretend that we got a drink?” Aika added, “Using our _ fallen angel antics! _” 

They both laugh to themselves as they remembered the first time they have found their mom’s box in the attic. There was a box laid at the side that read ‘Must throw out immediately!’ and showed it to Hanamaru. Then their mum helped set everything up to show Yoshiko, leaving her almost having a heart attack. 

“Alright Aikazura, you go get some water while I sneak and go into the gaming room!”   


“Got it zura!” 

The two seperate ways as Kaho tries to go around the living room and Aika makes her way into the kitchen. 

Despite Yoshiko’s sleepiness, she sees her daughter entering the dining area, tugging Hanamaru by the sleeve.   
Yoshiko’s drowsiness started to get to her. _ I can’t fall asleep right now or zuramaru will hit me in the stomach! _“Heyyy Hanamaru look..” She pointed over to Aika, who was slowly pouring water in a glass in the kitchen.

Kaho was hiding behind a wall near their mum, and she was sweating mad hard as she didn’t want to get caught with her steps. She slowly moved as both of them approached Aika..who in turn also started sweating.   


She was thinking how bad this plan would go, but instead of not saying anything, she looked straight at both Yoshiko and Hanamaru in the eyes. 

Pretending to yawn, Aika began to speak, “G-good morning zura~”. _ This was starting to get awkward, _she thought. 

“Good morning Aika!” Yoshiko patted her daughter on the head and smiled. “It’s pretty late isn’t it?”. Aika was showing radiance off like the sun, almost like blinding innocence.   
“Y-yeah! But I wanted to get some water because I felt a little thirsty, zura!” 

Hanamaru chuckled and patted her head as well. “You must be tired, go take some rest zura~” She kissed Aika on the forehead, and Aika felt the worry go away. This antic was going longer than she thought though, and peeked to see if Kaho got anywhere. She thought wrong, Kaho was just there watching things go by, and then she ‘blinked’ as a signal for her to continue moving forward. 

While Hanamaru, Yoshiko, and Aika were there over by the kitchen, Kaho slipped by them and successfully made it to the room. 

No sweat, right? 

Overhearing from the other room, Kaho could hear her mothers saying goodnight to Aika.   
“Goodnight sweetheart~ You should get to bed, we’re going to check the rooms to see if anybodys there.” 

_ Oh no. _ “U-uh it’s fine zura! No one’s in any room right now!” 

“Huh? Did you check them?” 

“Y-yes! I did! When I was going down from the room, I saw all of the rooms were locked tight shut. No one’s in them for sure zura!” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes!”

“Alright we’re gonna head to bed, zura. Be a good girl~”  
“I’m not a child anymore mum!” 

Both laugh as they both greeted Aika a goodnight, and the coast was finally clear for her to move in. 

Aika quickly tiptoed towards the other room, looking at Kaho who was hiding behind a table, but she squinted at her. 

Why was...she hiding like that?

“..What are you doing zura?” 

“I’m hiding!” 

“..That doesn’t look like hiding.” 

Kaho was laying flat on the table, having a huge blanket lay on top of her. 

“You’re dumb, zura.”  
“I’m not!” 

Waiting for them were their friends, who were waiting for them to play since the last hour or so. 

Namely, Rika, Kyoko and Yumi. You’ll find out more about them in a short bit. 

“Bright button zura~!” Aika pressed the on button to the monitor, while Kaho turned on the CPU. The PC had finally booted up and it was time for them to browse the internet and talk online!

Ping! A notification had been sent to them, it looks like it was from Rika, basing on the emojis she used in her text. 

***********************

** _Rika_ **: where have you guys been!! We’ve been waiting for you all night long!  


** _Yumi: _ **Rika has been screaming Pigi during the calls at times because her mother would come in..  


** _Kyoko: _ **Maaan! Auntie Leah must be scary.  


** _Rika: _ **She’s nice!! But okay sometimes she is scary..  


** _Kaho: _ **Calm down everyone! We’re here! Aikazura is behind me though, using the other PC on the other side of the room 8)  


** _Aika: _ **Quiet! Mom and Mum might hear us!  


** _Kaho: _ **anyhoo, how are you guys doing?   


** _Kyoko: _ **Momsie made me jog a mile earlier. I’m beat.  


** _Aika: _ **Th-that’s Auntie Kanan for you..  


**_Yumi:_** Mom told me how to drive a ship.  


** _Kaho: _ **….. 

** _Yumi: _ **And then mommy gave me some mikans afterwards~  


** _Kyoko: _ **at least you get food..  


** _Kaho: _ **Hey hey! Let’s not waste time!! Let’s plaaaayy!  


** _Kyoko:_ ** on it chief!  


** _Yumi: _ **Aye aye~! I hope sis won’t catch me though  


** _Kyoko: _ **same  


** _Rika: _ **H-hurry ;-;  


***********************

Fast came the sunrise, with all of them still on their laptops or PCs playing some computer games. Even until now Minecraft still lives to this day, so they were out mining beneath their houses for materials. 

“Hey! Did you steal my diamonds zura?!” Aika said into the mic, all of them said no, except for Kyoko.   
Coughing, Kyoko faced towards her sister with a blank face. “No. I haven’t.” 

“You sure?”

“Yeah definitely!”

“Why is there a bunch of diamonds in your chest then zura?” 

“Uhh..” 

Yumi laughed in the background, while sipping some hot chocolate that she had made for herself a while ago. “You got caught friend!” 

Rika’s mic seemed to have been muted, and everyone stopped playing all so suddenly. 

“What time is it?”   


“Oh, uhhm.. It’s 4 in the morning!”

“Do you think Rika got caught?”

** _Ping!_ **

_‘I got caught! _ _ (T_T)’_

“Yuh-oh everybody..”

_ “G i r a n, c h i l d r e n!” _

“Ahh?!”  
“Zuraaaa?!”

“Ku..ku..ku..!” Yoshiko started and went towards them, bringing up the mic close to her mouth. “It’s time for all of you to go to sleep! You wouldn’t want me to tell the rest of your parents, right?”  
“A-ah nooo ma’am!” Kyoko replied.  
“S-same here!” Yumi responded.

Both went offline as they were told to, but now there was Aika and Kaho stuck in the rut facing both of their parents. 

Aika struggled to form words out of her mouth as she hid behind Kaho, whom in turn just stared at both Yoshiko and Hanamaru. 

“Tsk tsk, stayin’ up this late just to play some games?” Yoshiko could only think of what Hanamaru said, _ You literally wanted to watch the whole of the Lord of the Rings a while ago! _she thought.

“Sorry…” 

“Apologies zura….” 

“Aww it’s okay! Just don’t be like us when we were kids! We were just once like you..” she shed a tear and Hanamaru proceeded to smack her head. “No more playing games, zura!” 

Hanamaru opened the door as everybody walked out to go to their rooms. “We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, all of us are going out aren’t we?” 

“Yeah! I wanna play with Rika, Kyoko and Yumi tomorrow!”

“Same here zura!” 

“Good, now all of you should head to bed, goodnight my children~”

“Goodnight mum!” Both hug Hanamaru in a warm tight embrace, and Yoshiko joined in.   
“Don’t leave me behinddd…” drowsiness started to get to her again, both Aika and Kaho snicker as they stood back, put their hands near their face with a familiar sign. As they chant, “Fallen angels assemble! (zura!) Mom Yoshiko!”

“IT’S YOHANE!”

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning for this to be a one-shot, then I realized this whole thing could be a series of one-shots or chapters. So this happened.  
Yes each character in LL!SS!! has a child, some have two some just have one, but you'll see the rest of them in the future~
> 
> Quick note: Yumi & Kyoko are second years, while Rika is a first year along with Aika and Kaho.  
And if you did notice, you could see which child belongs to a pairing. Ku ku ku.
> 
> More works to come in the future!


End file.
